Fierce wave!
by Twinkinderbueno
Summary: AU-After Nami's pride got badly hurt by Trafalgar Law, she enrolls in an all boy highschool in order to beat him in his special field, karate! Will she take her revenge? Oh, and why every boy here seems to be interested in 'Namizo? And 'his' roommate is quite special... A sport!fic: Nami/harem for spice, LawNa and eventual LuNa! Fluffy and smutty!
1. prologue: Hurting pride

**Note :** While working on a music!fic, I feel that sport!fics are underrated as well. (aha no normal fic for me) So here a new story, expect fluff and smutt !

**Pairings:** LawNa, Nami/harem, eventual (and major) LuNa

**Disclaimers:** One Piece belongs to Odachi...

Based on Uwasa no Midori-kun!

Let's go on a journey! :)

_**Fierce wave !**_

_Prologue :_ _Hurting pride_

The special tangerine bento fell hard on the floor.

With a quivery hand, she quickly wiped away the forming tears from her hazel orbs filled with hatred and disgust. She would not let him the satisfaction to see her cry, never. This love that left a bitter taste, she would make him eat it—and choke himself with it.

His cigarette fell off his mouth as he stared at the girl, no, woman in front him. Her orange wavy hair were like menacing flames and her voluptuous chest was going up and down as she took several deep breaths. He was a bit amazed, he expected her to break into sobs... She snapped abruptly out of her shock and walked towards him, then grabbed his shirt with force and delivered him a sharp kick right in his stomach with her knee, her skirt lifting a little, giving a great view of her white and smooth skin. He fell down on his knees, wincing at the pain and astonished by her action.

"YOU BETTER NOT UNDERESTIMATE GIRLS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before spinning around and running away, leaving him here with the astounded looks of his comrades who watched the whole scene unabashedly.

"Woah..."

The man got up and to his surprise, had a hard time to do so, her kick had shown no weakness. He felt his interest rising. "Ah, Nami-ya, you're quite spicy..."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Bellemere grinned, her little thief was home for dinner, something rare. She usually came back later, after her training at the dojo. She was the best karateka of Cocoyashi island after all, and her passion was taking all of her free time... She puffed out her cigarette and walked out of the kitchen to greet her daughter but then stopped dead in tracks, her eyes widening. Nami's long hair was gone, she had now a very tomboyish haircut and she held firmly a paper with a determined look. Staring at her incredulously, Bellemere waited for an answer, which came within the next second.

"I'm going to enroll in the all boy high-school, Shin Sekai!"

There was no room for any argument.

* * *

Short prologue, tee hee~


	2. Chapter 1: A new start

**Note :** Was the prologue confusing? Hehe!

This is a Japanese high-school setting (obviously)

Enjoy :)

_Chapter 1: A new start!_

Shin Sekai. The infamous, private and elitist all boy high school of Tokyo, well-known for its graduated prodigies whose excellency in studies and in sports is considered one of the best, despite the almost non-existent rules and the diverse hurricane personalities here. The only school who can compete with it is Marine-ford High, its complete opposite, where authority and serious reign. They say that Shin Sekai allows you to fulfill your dreams and reach your goals, only if you're ambitious enough...

First April; Today was the beginning of the new school year and waves of freshmen kept coming, all of them were full of spirits and ready to make their entrance. Among the crowd stood an uneasy Nami who was adjusting her brand new tie for the third time already. Shin Sekai's uniform was quite simple, white shirt, black pants and the school's blazon adorning the black blazer. The only thing that differentiated the students was the color of the tie, red for the first years, blue for the second years and golden for the seniors.

Her small frame and bright orange hair made her stood up, an attention that she wasn't sure whether she should like or not, as students were murmuring when she passed by, but she couldn't back down _now_. She was a little overwhelmed, she forced her mother (who wasn't that pleased about it) to let her leave her secluded island for the capital, in order to enter this expensive school. However, when Bellemère saw that look of a warrior in her eyes, she couldn't say "no."

Hence she was here, cross-dressed and...Lost. This school was like a campus, huge and prestigious.

Sucking in her breath sharply, she clenched her fists and followed the crowd to the gymnast hall for the opening ceremony.

* * *

The crowd was getting loud and impatient. The headmaster was still not there, even after waiting thirty minutes. Bored, Nami looked around, all the boys here were chatting enthusiastically and seemed coming from upper-class. In the mass, she spotted a green-haired boy with three earrings, one with strange eyebrows and even one wearing a straw hat, she couldn't help but scoff a bit at the quirky style. Their wait finally came to an end when a man went to the stage.

Every pair of eyes fell on him then. His hair was a scarlet red, he had a big scar on his face and was wearing a captain-like black coat with an ample shirt unbuttoned to the top underneath, showing his torso. He even had a sash around his waist and flip-flops...What was that, the pirate era?

Scanning the young audience in front of him, he cleared his throat and grinned widely.

"Hello young fellas!" He exclaimed.

Everyone watched him incredulously, unsure if he really was the headmaster.

"YO SHANKS SHISHISHI!" Shouted someone.

"I'm Shanks Akagami." The man inspected his nose with his pinkie, his smile grew wider at the scrawny voice.

_'Yeah so?'_ Some people sneered, but Shanks didn't look like he was going to say anything else, and soon an awkward silence fell in the room.

"..."

Shank's mouth suddenly formed an 'o' as if he had realized something. "...Oh! Right! I'm the headmaster!"

Everyone fell on the floor in a comic manner. "What's the heck with that guy?!"

Shanks laughed hard at their reaction "Welcome to Shin Sekai High!" Then looked at them with a serious look. "Not gonna do a long soliloquy, I'll just quote the school's values 'Live freely—Aim high—Practice continuously'! Here, you're dismissed!"

_'That's all?!' _

Everyone's jaw dropped but they bowed and so did Nami with a frown, what in the world had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The freshmen were taken in a school tour and to Nami's amazement, yes this school was made for rich people, as the classrooms had the newest technology and even air conditioner included, many sport-fields, olympic swimming-pools, the music and art classrooms had everything they needed...All of it looked so classy...Thinking about it, she heard about a school like that once, Ouran High? Something like that...The tour ended when they reached the school's dojo which was reserved to the pretty famous karate club. Entering the big building, Nami smirked, this was _perfect._

She was so engrossed in her thoughts to listen to the guide, she merely looked at him, a muscular boy with ebony hair and freckles. Was he a student? Many girls would have agreed that he was hot..But Nami couldn't care less. She didn't see that the freshmen were, still, staring at her. Or him. 'Namizo'.

Many were blushing."Hey, why is there a girl here?"

"No, he's a bishonen..."

"A guy with a perfect girly face..."

Finally noticing the boys' comments, she turned her head and saw the green-haired boy from earlier eying her. "He looks weak."

She gritted her teeth and went to him with a pissed off expression on her face. "Dare to say that again?" She asked with a low voice.

The boy grinned mockingly at her,"Wench." and moved his hand back and forth as if he was telling her "shoo shoo".

Nami's eye twitched as she abruptly whacked his head with full force, making him fall on the ground and earn a fuming big lump on the back of his head, he wasn't moving or whatsoever. "..."

"WTF?" Everyone gasped, this orange-haired boy had actually knocked out another who was at least a head taller than him...He was strong, in spite of his small figure and very cute face...Quite scary, but really impressive...

"Ha, that marimo sucks!...Oh Oda, how can a boy look so girly?!" Snickered and cried at the same time someone.

Nami glared at him but the freckled man stepped in front of her with a scornful look, though he also was quite surprised. "Newbies! Don't fight! Anyway the tour's finished, you should go back home."

* * *

_Shin Sekai dorms_

"Room 320." Read Nami out loud, a little tired and red. Her room was the last one on the third and last floor, without elevators because this couldn't be fun that way...

She opened the door with the key given earlier by Makino, the woman who was in charge of the dorms, and once inside she quickly inspected around, the room was made for two, with everything in double, bed, office...But she only saw her suitcase. She sighed in relief, she wouldn't have to share it with someone, something _very_ convenient... Yet, she locked the door behind her and threw the key on the bed on the right side, she had to be sure that no one would bother her.

To her surprise, this room had its own bathroom and Nami squealed in joy, until she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't really short as it covered her ears and stopped mid-neck but she loved her long hair...And the uniform was way too big for her. She had the appearance of a young teenage boy...Was it the reason why the others kept staring? Dammit. She was NOT weak-looking.

Sighing deeply at the thought that she had to get used to it anyway, she decided to take a shower. She might look like a guy but she was certain that she would _not_ give up on her girly habits.

She let out a little groan when she stripped and took off the bandages covering her chest, freeing her breasts. This was doing the trick as she seemed to be flat chested with it but in exchange for a constant pressure on it...

Finally naked, she entered the shower, let the warm water sooth her and began to hum a happy tune. After a while, she grabbed a towel and enrolled it around her body, then went back to the bedroom, singing some popular anime songs, feeling as fresh as ever.

"...Pocket ni roman, soreto you wanna be my friend~? We are, we are on a cruis-EEEK!"

She froze.

The straw-hat boy was standing at the entrance.

* * *

Luffy's first day of high-school hadn't been that cool. He forgot his suitcase and had to go back to his house in a hurry after the opening ceremony (got kicked by scary jii-chan), missed the opportunity to talk to Shanks, the school tour and apparently an event, a freshman called Namizo Mikan had showed that he had some guts and couldn't wait to talk to this dude but didn't find him, then Makino scolded him because he was late. He took his room's key and hoped to meet his new roommate when he opened the door but he didn't expect THAT.

An almost naked girl was here and she was...Kinda pretty with her wet short orange hair and slightly red skin...He could smell a nice tangerine fragrance too...WAIT. Why was she here?! This is an all boy school...Maybe she was someone's girlfriend? But the school's very strict with intruders-

"How...How did you get in there?" She asked in horror.

Averting his eyes, Luffy stuttered, agape, "...I-I have the key..." then pointed at his suitcase with a trembling hand.

He didn't understand nor know what to do...And she looked frightened...Maybe running away before she screams would be good...Yeah!

He started to step backwards and didn't even stop when she shouted "No, wait!" But before he could leave she grasped his shirt, pulled him back inside the room, then fastly locked the door again.

Shocked, he stammered loudly incoherent words, "WHA?! ERM?! EHHH?!"

The girl bit her lips, "No, no, no don't scream..." Then turned back to him and took a step forward, but her towel slid on the way. _Oh Oda. _She tried to cover her intimate parts but it was too late.

"U-UWA!" The boy's eyes widened as astonishment struck him...He had never seen such an hourglass figure, her skin seemed so soft...This was too much for a sixteen year-old boy...Blood dripped like a waterfall from his nose. He got his first nosebleed, a very bad one... He blacked out with a silly grin on.

"...Shit! Erm...Happiness punch?"

* * *

One word: BUSTED. Nami was walking in a circular motion in the room, scratching her head anxiously. Glancing at the boy laying on a bed, she mentally asked herself if she couldn't choke him to death, hence save her secret...Nah, a murder would suck...But he couldn't tell anyone!

This was bad, really, fucking bad. Someone had already discovered her secret on the first day, _really_? She had managed to make him shut up by flashing him–not on purpose–her naked glory, which made him faint, but what would he do once awake...?

Studying him more closely, she noticed that he had wild raven hair and he was kind of cute with his sunny smile. No. Stop that. Nami shook her head vehemently then pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. _'Hell no.' _She promised herself that she would never fall in love again, thanks to _that_ guy.

No time for romance, for stupid love stuff, but for revenge...But this boy was ruining her plans...

Nami grunted, she was in deep shit. So much for a new start.

* * *

Happiness punch = FATALITY x)


	3. Chapter 2: First troubles

**Note **: It's been a while :D (I'm so sorry x)

_Chapter 2 : First troubles and a kind roommate_

Luffy was dreaming of something very _weird._

He was wolfing down tons of meat when the naked orange-haired girl with big round hazel eyes appeared out of nowhere and...And he stopped eating, not finding interest in food anymore. Then, she was there, holding candidly a melting ice cream and a little drop of the sweet dessert fell onto her smooth skin. He was suddenly very hungry again.

This was _WAY TOO STRANGE._

* * *

_9p.m, room 320..._

He abruptly shot up awake, "WHAT THE?!" He shrieked while quickly sitting up on the bed, totally flustered and feeling the heat creeping on his cheeks. Frantically, he looked around. He froze... And so did the girl with only panties on, bandaging her breasts.

"..." They both had the same reaction. _'...OH ODA. AGAIN.'_

"UWA–" He didn't get to scream again or run away for dear life because in the next second she reacted fast and was immediately by his side, her hands on his mouth, not even trying to cover up her chest as if the fact that she was almost naked didn't bother her at all, she didn't know modesty or whatever...

_'Don't look down!' _He yelled mentally to himself before locking his eyes with hers.

She looked very startled but she seethed with a menacing voice, "Shhh! Don't yell or I'd have to strangle you!"

He gulped, "MMFF, MMFFF!" And tried to get away by gesticulating like crazy, this pretty girl was damn scary!

A drop of sweat rolled over her forehead, "Just calm down already!" She took a deep breath, "I'll explain everything if you promise to not yell again, okay?" He nodded confusedly. She slowly took her hands off–

"PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He shouted right after, breaking his promise with his face totally red. Couldn't she understand that her indecent exposure was tormenting him?!

The girl blinked and hastily complied, true, in the hurry she had forgotten...But she didn't expect him to wake up only fifteen minutes after! "Right! Turn around." She ordered flatly and as he executed, she swiftly finished to hide her breast then dressed up.

"Okay...You can look now." Her voice seemed anxious.

He let out loud sighs of relief and placed a hand on his throbbing heart, thank Oda. But he couldn't relax. AT ALL. Turning his head to her, his eyes studied her closely. She was wearing an ample blue t-shirt too big for her, white capri-pants and her two big squishy thingies had disappeared...She looked like a boy. He didn't understand a single thing about what was going on.

She sat over the edge of the bed, eying him warily. She didn't really know how to clarify this...

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What did you do to me?!" He exclaimed before she could say anything.

The girl cringed and sweat-dropped at the same time, slightly taken aback by his outburst. He had just woken up and he was already bombarding her with questions...

"I'm Mikan," She paused, unsure, "Namizo. I'm a freshman student and this is my room. You fainted due to your nosebleed...When you saw me naked..." How could you lose so much blood because of that was beyond comprehension though.

Luffy's eyes widened at the name; so she was the newly famous Mikan Namizo... He looked away then gulped again, _yeah_, he clearly could remember her naked glory...Why did he feel like he had a bad fever? "B-But...Erm, you shouldn't be here, I mean, you don't have any kintamas..!"

Her eyes flickered as she replied honestly, she didn't have the choice anyway and he _was_ her roommate, "I'm here...For revenge. I want to join the karate club and crush a guy of Marine-Ford high," She clenched her fists and her voice weakened, "...It's something very important to me; Please...Don't tell anyone." She told him half of the story, but she hoped he'd get it.

He didn't. The temperature seemed to decrease as Luffy's brows furrowed and he scowled, "You want to use karate for revenge..?" He lowered his head, concealing his eyes under the brim of his hat, "Karate is my passion; those who don't take it seriously like you...I_ don't _like them."

Even though he didn't know her, he was very disappointed that she was there because of some _dude_, "I won't tell if you go back home," He got up, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'll become the greatest karateka ever, so you better not make fun of it!" He proclaimed firmly.

Without looking at her anymore, he silently unlocked the door and left an astounded Nami who was struck by the seriousness of his voice and his ultimatum...She thought that he only was a moron.

She bit her lips too hard, causing them to bleed. She wouldn't give up.

* * *

_Room 219..._

***Knock, knock***

Ace growled, who could it be at this hour? Scratching the back of his head, he opened the door and blinked when he saw his little brother pouting in front of him childishly.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He was fidgeting, "...I...huh...Forgot my key."

He cocked an eyebrow, "...Baka, come in."

As Luffy went inside, he added, "You're lucky that Marco's out tonight, otherwise you would've slept on the floor."

"Shishishi, yeah!"

Several hours later, Ace had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly but Luffy couldn't, he was turning around in his bed. Folding his arms under his head, he stared at the ceiling. He had been harsh and unfair with Namizo because she had irked him; he didn't let her explain in details...He also forgot his suitcase...Dammit. By the way, Namizo sucked for a girl's name, Nami was cooler...

Tomorrow, he'd talk to her. But what could she do with that small body? Karate wasn't for weaklings...

Her small body...

He felt all warm again. '_Gah, what's happening to me?'_

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

Luffy stopped dead in tracks when he entered his room and saw no one inside. Her bed was made and there wasn't her suitcase anymore...Did she give up? Just like that?

He went downstairs and asked Makino about it, she replied with a puzzled expression, "I saw him leaving the building early this morning."

He felt slightly bad and guilty, he could picture in his head her sad face while leaving Shin Sekai...

Spinning around, he rushed outside and began to run towards the school exit instinctively, he needed to prevent her from leaving, it was important to her right? Why was he worried for her?

As he dashed past the dojo he caught a glimpse of orange and immediately ceased moving, he almost fell on the floor in a comical manner.

Here she was, training with the seniors. As she practiced with one of them and delivered him a sharp kick, his eyes widened...Her strength matched anyone out there and she knew what she was doing... Any person who tried to fight her lost miserably. He was impressed, her eyes were filled by excitement and determination...She was a great karateka.

She looked like a warrior.

He watched her curiously until some seniors became pissed off.

"Geh, this first year's so full of himself!" Snapped someone.

"Yeah, let's teach him who's strong here!" Added angrily another.

Five of them nastily attacked her by behind, breaking the rules of this noble sport. This wasn't a training anymore but a real fight with sucker punches. Shocked by the kick on her back, she let out a loud gasp; that was when he reacted and hurried.

In the next instant he was by her side without thinking twice and caught a senior's wrist, "Five against one? That's low." He stated simply.

"Who do you think you are, brat? Respect your sempais-OUTCH!" Luffy kicked him in the stomach with a bored expression.

"Sempais or not, you're just a bunch of bastards." He deadpanned.

Nami stared at him in surprise, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Luffy shrugged, "Helping you."

"You're just some weak kohais!" Barked one of them deeply hurt in his self-esteem as he whirled around and tried to punch Luffy, but Nami high-kicked him forcefully and he landed two meters further. Enraged, the others sprinted towards them, ready to show them who were the bosses here...

Amazed to see him helping her, Nami grinned and so did he as they completely beat the crap out of them together, giving several punches and kicks until the seniors begged them to stop, too scared by their powerful fists...And astonished by such a tough (newly formed) duo.

* * *

_Infirmary..._

"I'm fine, Monkey D-kun!" Assured Nami as she glanced at him, bugging the little assistant of Doctorine the school's doctor, called Tony Tony Chopper to give her some medicines. He was a talking reindeer, this school sure was full of mysteries...

Somehow, she couldn't help but feel at ease with that boy, he helped her although he said that he didn't like her before and he dragged her to the infirmary to make sure that she was alright...A small smile tugged on her lips.

"But Nami, they might have hurt you!" He blurted out before placing a hand on his mouth, realizing what he had just said. "Er...I mean, Namizo..." Luffy never used honorifics nor called someone by his last name.

She gaped a bit, "How...How did you call me?" He was being so familiar with her...

"I'm sorry! I just thought that Nami fitted you better!"

Chopper blinked, they didn't look that they needed him and seeing the raven-haired boy flustered like that, he pondered if he wasn't witnessing a boy's love...Nah, he was just too influenced by Doctorine's steamy novels...

"Hey, if you're alright, you two should go to class, the bell will ring soon!" He declared, blushing a little as he imagined unorthodox stuff.

They nodded and left, he was right, the teachers would scold them...

Once they were alone in the corridor, Nami turned to him and asked unexpectedly, "Ne...Why did you help back there?"

He almost jumped at the question, he had no idea...His body moved on its own and he had the feeling that he should protect her...Strange... "I dunno..."

She looked down at her shoes, "But..Didn't you want me to leave?"

He scratched his cheek nervously, "I did. But when I saw you practicing karate so happily well...I didn't want to anymore. I mean, it's important to you and you must have your reasons to be here...Also, being in the same club than you can't be that bad...I won't say anything."

As a reply, she looked up and gave him a wide, bright smile. Ah, he wasn't a bad person after all...Luck was on her side. Her roommate was an idiot, but a kind one, "You're a nice guy...Thank you." Her voice was genuinely grateful.

Luffy stared at her, stunned by that smile and replied clumsily, "N-Never mind...Er..."

The bell rang, "Damn, I'm going to be late," She groaned, her eyes shifting to her track suit,"I should go and get my uniform..." She went closer to him and said quietly "You know, my true name's indeed Nami...You can call me like that if you want." Then walked away, leaving him dumbstruck with his irregular heartbeat.

* * *

_Class 1-A, 8.30 a.m_

The students were chatting ecstatically, they couldn't wait to meet their teacher.

They stopped instantaneously when a cyborg with blue hair and a Hawaiian shirt entered the classroom and saluted everyone with an awesome star-like pose...A silence appeared as they became flabbergasted; he also had two big star tattoos and was wearing...Underpants?!

What the hell...A CYBORG?!

"Heyyy guys! I'm Flam Cutty but call me Franky, I'm your tanin sensei! (head teacher) And your physics teacher too! I hope this year's gonna be SUPER!"

Well, he seemed...Easygoing...

The students bowed as they sweat-dropped, then after he told them to sit down, he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to take the roll, and after I give you all the papers and stuff!"

He commenced to call out every student's name, amused by the weird looks given by all those preppy boys but frowned when "Roronoa Zoro" only answered with a yawn or when "Kuroashi Sanji" showed him his middle finger...While mumbling a "shitty sensei."

"Namizo Mikan!" Called Franky.

Nobody replied, he did it again. Nothing. A vein popped on his forehead, who was that brat who dared to skip his class?

On the spur of the moment, someone slammed the door open and barged inside, panting heavily.

"Ah, it...It's me...!"

Every student looked at this boy...And then awed.

His cheeks were a little red, his eyes were huge and gorgeous, his voice was a little girly...Maybe this hell would become rosy with him around. A true bishonen...

Franky groaned, "Che, you're late bro, sit down quick!"

Followed by everyone's heart-shaped eyes, Nami sat down near the window, the green-haired boy was sleeping behind her and the blonde with the funny eyebrow was her neighbor.

* * *

_Class 1-B, at the same time..._

"Hello youngsters! I'm Soul-King Brook, your tanin sensei and your music teacher Yohoho!"

The class grimaced at their new teacher as soon as he entered the classroom; he was wearing dandy clothes and such but he was...A living SKELETON. They weren't that frightened because he seemed nice but...A skeleton, _really_? They sat down timidly, some with pale faces.

"I'm going to take attendance and then I'll give you your schedule and other important papers..."

Luffy was glancing at the schoolyard throughout the window, daydreaming...It wasn't like he expected Nami to be in the same class...But...yeah.

"You're okay dude? You're kinda red..." Inquired someone next to him.

Turning his head, he faced a boy with a nose stupidly long and black curly hair.

"Yeah, don't worry shishishi!" He chuckled uneasily.

"I'm Sogekingu Usopp and you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

As they shook hands, ignoring totally what the teacher was saying, they knew they were going to get along and it was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

I'm sorry, this chapter is kinda boring, I had to introduce the guys and such...

Yup, they aren't in the same class! x) (Don't be sad!)

For their last names...Well, it's their Japanese nicknames because I had no idea...xD (Brook has no Japanese epithets o_o and Franky has a real name.)

Law enters in the next chapter!


End file.
